classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryu
Name: Ryu (You may change his name when you meet him) * His name is currently set as Ryu. Jon picked it Gender: Male Age: 17 Birthdate: Birthplace: Height: 5'11" Build: Muscular Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Long and Blue Parents: Status: Normal IM Screen Name: Player: Frank Theme song: Appearance Ryu can almost always be found wearing his armour and orange cape. Hi also has a sturdy pair of brown boots and gloves with a sword at his side. http://img39.imageshack.us/img39/5038/02jpg.jpg Personality Power Power Class: 4 Ryu has several abilities, all of which tied to the fact that he is a living, breathing, RPG character. For one, and most obvious, he cannot actually speak (voice acting hasn't been invented yet.) Instead, all his dialogue is displayed over his head in big blue boxes with white text. He is, however, able to make noises and grunts, especially when he is hit. Most laughter, though, sounds either very digital or is displayed above him as "HAHAHAHA" or "*LAUGHS*" His second ability is the ability to heal almost any injury and ailment by a simple rest in a bed. However he cannot sleep in any old bed, only beds at hotels, or his own, or is someone distinctly tells him he can rest here for the night. Also, any injury or disease that is "plot related" cannot be healed by a rest. Ryu does not like to fight, however, when he does get into a conflict, him, and whoever he is fighting are instantly transported to a wide open field, where are held by some bizare force and must take turns attacking. Battle music begins to play and large boxes appear below them showing how much "HP and MP" they have remaining. When they reach zero, they are defeated, victory music plays, and gold pieces randomly appear in Ryu's pocket. Also, if Ryu walks around in cirlces, there is a chance that he will get struck with a "random encounter" A monster will appear to fight him and he will have to fight it. Howeve,r he always has the opportunity to run away, returning to where he started. Background Ryu was born in a small village made of up the decendants of th Ancients. One day, the village was attacked by the Empire, looking to capture the people and study them to gain their power. The people fought back and the village ended up being destroyed, killing everyone save Ryu, who managed to escape as his sister teleported him away. Ryu grew up training to one day rise up and defeat the evil Empire that slaughtered his village and save the world from their tyranny. Everything was going well in his quest. That was, of course, until a certain crazy mad scientist's experiment went out of control, pulling him out of his game. Confused as to his surroundings, Ryu decided to remain in Seattle and go to the school where he was pulled out of his game, paying his rent in GP. Other Notes * Ryu does not understand the concept of time. Even though he may have mere seconds to escape a burning building, if he is low on health he finds nothing wrong with taking a nap. * Ryu has a thing for healers and princesses. If you're both, it's pretty much love at first sight. * Ryu owns one pair of clothing and never ever is seen using the toilet. I don't even think he has to. * You can change Ryu's name when you first meet him. However, if you'd like to change it again, you need a rename card. * Ryu's current name is "..."